


House Party

by hush_mya



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Caring Clarke, Clarke, Drunk Clarke, Drunk Lexa, F/F, Fun, G!p Lexa, HSAU, High School, House Party, I wrote this back before I knew it was problematic, I'm sorry if I offended anyone, Lexasdick, Matchmaker Octavia, Minor Raven Reyes, Octavia Ships It, Power Bottom Clarke, Sassy Raven, Truth or Dare, basic shit, this is basically just smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 10:45:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7219297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hush_mya/pseuds/hush_mya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU where Anya drags Lexa to Octavia's house party and some fun things happen. Clarke and Lexa finally get together and everyone's happy. This is really just smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	House Party

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: I don't have a beta so for all I know this is absolute shit. Thank you.

_This is a bad idea. Why did I agree to come to this again?_ Anya knocks on the door. _Oh yeah, that’s why. Anya has a crush on Bellamy and despite her usual calm, cool and collected personality being a thing she jumped on the invite to come to a small “get together” at his house the second it was given._

 

“Come on Lexa, cheer up, Clarke might be here.” she says with a smirk. _I knew she’d never let me live having a continuous crush on Clark down._  “I regret telling you about her.” Anya laughs. She goes to say something else but stops when the door opens. Octavia smiles from the other side. “Hey, come in.” The girls do as told and follow behind the younger Blake.

  
“Seems like the party’s all here now.” Octavia says as she leads them into the den. They all walk in and Lexa tries to hide the instant smile that comes onto her face the moment she sees Clarke. _Stop being so gay. She’s straight._ The blonde sat next to Finn. She leaned back on one hand as the other took control of her phone as she searched for a song to play. A second later music hummed through the speakers at a low level. _What is this? A remix of Often and what? Waves?_

 

Anya and Lexa walked closer to the group, descending down the two steps that separated the main floor from the TV and speaker area. The brunette smiled as she realized that she could feel the vibrations of the speakers through the floor which now that she thought about it, explains why Clarke was sitting on it instead of one of the couches or love seats.

 

Some of the things Lexa had learned about the blonde over the years is that not _only_ was Clarke a math and science genius but she was a brilliant artist and had a real thing for music. Lexa watched as Clarke’s hand gently placed her phone down on the floor and lean back so she was on both hands. The blondes eyes fluttered shut as she felt the music course through her body.

 

Bellamy comes up to them, a smile on his face and he tucks his hands into his gray sweatpants. “Hey Anya, Lexa.” He nods to Lexa out of courtesy and turns his attention back to Anya. “Glad you could come.” _He obviously likes her back. Why was she even worried? Now I on the other hand. I should be worried about Clarke._

 

Octavia rolls her eyes and sits on the couch, legs over the armrest. “There’s pizza and wings and stuff in the kitchen if you want anything. There’s alcohol in there too but if I were you I’d hold out for when we play games. _Games? Alcohol? I shouldn’t be surprised they drink. They look like the kind._ Lexa nods and decides to make her way into the kitchen, leaving her friend alone with her crush.

 

Lexa sees two guys in there already, they both sat at the table and one was already drinking what seemed to be his third beer. _Note to self: Don’t get drunk tonight._ Lexa eyes the different alcohols, ranging from beer to lemonade mixes and all the way to the hard stuff. Lexa looks at the large glass container with an almost orange liquid inside. She doesn’t drink so she has no idea what it could even be. _Note to self: Stay away from whatever this is._ Her stomach grumbles, reminding her of what she came in for. Lexa reaches over the drinks and grabs a slice of pizza out the open box and takes a bite. She doesn’t mind that it’s cold.

 

The brunette makes her way back into the room and she and Clarke make eye contact. The blonde notices her presence for the first time. Clarke sends her a smile but makes no effort to speak to her, not that she should or normally would in general but the smile works for Lexa. She crosses the room and sits next to Anya who seemed to be in a deep conversation with the older Blake. He sat on the arm of the couch and let his hands rest under his arms as he adjusted himself, subconsciously moving closer to Anya.

 

“Guys.” Octavia whines and we all look to her. She sat up on her elbows with her legs still draped over the armrests.  “Can we do something? I’m so bored.” She plopped back down on the couch and looked up at the ceiling. After a second of pouting she throws her leg out, reaching just enough to barely tap Clarke with her toe. “Phone.” The blonde gives her the phone and she looks for a song to put on.

 

“We can play Truth or Dare.” Raven suggests and Octavia rolls her eyes. “We _always_ play truth or dare. I know like everything about all of you.” Raven shrugs her shoulders. “I mean, if you have a better idea.” She looks around and spots Lexa and Anya on the couch. “Plus we don’t know everything about Lexa and Anya now do we?” Octavia shifts her body, looking at the new girls from upside down. Habits by Tove Lo plays, the remix because Octavia knows Raven hates the original.  “Maybe later, after we’ve had a few drinks in us.” she says and as if on cue Jasper comes in with filled cups and alcoholic lemonades.

 

“I heard someone mention alcohol.” Octavia sits up from her spot and accepts the drink. Jasper goes around and hands everyone a drink, singing a song he made up as he went. “I see you’ve already started drinking.” Bellamy chuckles as he accepts it. “Maybe a little.” The younger boy says as he laughs and then turns to Anya, offering her the same drink. Lexa goes to make eye contact with Anya but the older girl avoids it and accepts the drink. Lexa looks to the older girl dumbfound. The two made a deal that neither would drink until they at least graduated. _I guess that means nothing now that a guy’s involved._ Lexa shakes her head as Jasper gets to her.

 

“How about we play 21?” Bellamy asks once his attention is with the group. Clarke looks at the older Blake with a raised eyebrow. “What’s that?” Octavia speaks up. “Each person goes a round and they have to answer 21 questions.” She explains and then then Bellamy adds. “But for every time you skip you have to take a shot, if you want to skip again you have to take an extra one. Like it’s your third time skipping, you have to take three shots.”

 

Everyone in the room agrees to play, even Lexa deciding that she’ll just answer all of the questions to avoid drinking. “I’ll go first.” Raven says, sitting in the middle of the room. The group settled in an outside circle and decided to let the questions flow in that order.

 

“What is the most embarrassing thing your parents have caught you doing?” Octavia asks going first. Raven flushes as the moment replays in her mind like it was yesterday. “Okay, I was in like the 6th grade and there was this pole in my basement.” Everyone looks at her with amusement clear on their faces. “Shut up, I know what you’re thinking. It wasn’t a stripper pole.” She rolls her eyes. “Well anyway, it wasn’t a stripper pole, more like a pole that holds the house together but like anyway, my mom came down and I didn’t hear her over the music and she caught me dancing and spinning on the pole.” If the red in Raven’s face wasn’t clear before it is now. “I may or may not have been taking my clothes off when she caught me.”

 

Laughter fills the room and Finn finally asks his question, being next in the circle. “What came first, the chicken or the egg?” The group laughs and after a moment the long haired boy calms down. “No, serious, um.” he stops as he takes a second to think out his question. “Who in this room would you want to be stuck in a room with for 10 hours.” The boy looks at her and expects it to be an easy answer. “Well…” she says and he scrunches up his eyebrows. He was her boyfriend after all so why wouldn’t she want to be in a room with him? “To be honest I think Octavia.” She turns to the girl. “What?” Finn says as he lets her words pass through his brain a second time to make sure he heard it right. “I mean, come on Finn.” The brunette looks back at him. “I love you and all but.” she shrugs. “10 hours? Really? That’s so long. You’d start to stink.” She says and it’s obvious the boy’s pride was wounded.

 

Picking up on the shift in mood Clarke speaks up. “Okay, my turn… Would you rather have a horrible short term memory or a horrible long term memory?” Raven lets out a sigh of relief, sending a thank you smile toward her friend for giving her a relatively easy question. “Short term.” she says and waits for Jasper to ask his question. The turns go by, Monty, Lexa, Anya and ending with Bellamy. Raven opted out of Bellamy’s question, taking a shot and ended her turn. “Finn’s next.” The brunette says as she takes his place.

 

Clarke finds herself in the middle after Finn. She rolled her eyes as Jasper asked a stupid question and Monty went on.“If someone told you you could save 10 strangers lives but one of us would die, would you save them or us and who would you kill off if you saved the strangers?” Clarke thought for a moment and looked around the room. _I’d sacrifice Anya. She’s new._ Clarke's eyes flash to Lexa for a second. _She’s too sweet to kill off._ The blonde has always had a thing for the older girl but the nagging feeling that she didn’t feel the same way kept her from getting too close to her.

 

Clarke turns back to the group. “If I’m completely honest, I’m all for the greater good.” She pauses for a second. _Anya’s her best friend. She wouldn’t like it if I killed her off._ “But I’d let the 10 die.” she shrugs and waits for Lexa’s question.

 

“What is something you’ve done that you wish you could undo?” Clarke looks to Finn. _I can’t lie on this one._ She puts her drink to her lips and sips. “Finn.” Clarke’s friends laugh and the boy feigns hurt. His hand lands on his chest. Anya asks an easy question and then Bellamy goes. He sets his beer down by his side and leans slightly, a smirk playing on his lips. “Tell us about your first kiss Clarke.” Clarke rolls her eyes because _he_ knows good and well who her first kiss was with and how it went and _definitely_ knows she’d prefer to keep it buried. “Listen Beach Ball.” she warns and downs her shot. “Fuck you.” Octavia shifts in her spot. “Okay Clarke, tell us.” Clarke looks to the better Blake. “Who in this room would you rather kiss?” she asks and Clarke has to stop herself from letting out a groan. Maybe not the better Blake.

 

Clarke looks around the room and then just as she lets the name slip past her lips Jasper yells out. “11:59 p.m. 45 seconds left.” He was in charge of time and when he spoke up everyone (With the exception of Lexa and Anya who had no idea what time time significance meant) went in full alert mode. Bellamy and Octavia ran from their spots and into the kitchen. “30.. 29..28…” Jasper starts the countdown.

 

The two Blake's emerge with a cake, fully lit up with 18 candles and brought it to Clarke, still in the middle. “3… 2… 1… Happy Birthday!” They shouted and monty set off a confetti shotgun. _Happy Birthday?_ Lexa looked to Anya. “Why didn’t you tell me?” She whispered harshly. “I didn’t know.” Anya defends with shrugged shoulders.

 

“Happy birthday to you.” They sung and Clarke smiled as her friends showered her in attention. She blew out her candles after a moment of wishing. _For her and her friends to stick together, for maybe a chance with Lexa and for the constant pain in her chest that comes every time she thinks of her father to go away. He’s missing another birthday._

 

“Okay Griffin, you know the drill.” Raven teases. “Yeah, and she’s in a pretty good spot for it.” Bellamy adds. Clarke only shakes her head. She knew how this went and knew the next hour or so would be brutal.

 

“What’s the drill?” Lexa finally leans over and asks Monty. She felt out of the loop. “She has to take a dare from each of us or suffer 18 birthday licks.” Monty shrugs. “We all have to do it. It’s a tradition.” Lexa leans back, finally understanding.

  
  


Clarke lets out a groan. “Can I start off easy? Anyone?” She pleads and Monty raises his hand, three fingers up as he leaned back on his other one. “I’ve got an easy one for you.” Clarke is relieved, knowing that Monty was too much of a sweetheart to give her something _horrible,_ unlike the rest of her friends. “I dare you to let us dress you in Bellamy’s clothes, anything we want.” Clarke didn’t complain, she _did_ hate the idea of wearing the guys clothes and knew she’d look ridiculous but she could handle the embarrassment. “Okay,” She stands from her spot. “Like what he has on right now or something out his closet?” Before Monty could clarify Bellamy speaks up. “Closet. I’m too lazy to change.”

 

They all make their way to Bellamy’s room and the group laugh as they pile into his closet in search for the perfect outfit. Clarke opts to wait outside the room with Lexa and Anya. Clarke sent a small smile to the brunette. They honestly haven't talked too much but Clarke had eyes and they had a thing for Lexa. “Happy birthday.” She says and Clarke’s smile breaks out even more. “Thank you.” The brunette nods and then looks back at the group through the open door. “Do me a favor?” Lexa looks at the blonde. “Hmm?” “Go easy on me?” Lexa laughs. “I’ll try.”

 

The group decides, putting Clarke in large baggy pants, a red polo shirt that was _way_ too big for her, suspenders and two different kinds of boots, one black and one blue. “Change.” she’s shoved the clothes and Clarke takes them with a chuckle. She shakes her head and walks into the bathroom.

 

“Okay.” Clarke comes out, pulling up the leg of the pants so she doesn’t trip. “Who’s next?”

 

Finn calls next. “How about we play Bloody Mary?” He smirks, remembering a time where Clarke called the game stupid and swore she’d never play it. She glared at the boy. _I hate him more and more each day._ “Unless you’d like to back out?” He stepped forward with a raised eyebrow. “No, I’ll do it.” Finn smirk returns and he spares a glance at Bellamy.

 

“I’ll get a candle.” Octavia says and runs off. The girl returns a few seconds later and lights it, placing it on the counter. “Light’s off.” Finn commands and looks to Clarke, expecting her to do it. She does.

 

“Okay, we all say Bloody Mary on  3.” He says and they agree. “1… 2… 3…” The group chants and Clarke tries to calm her nerves. She _knew_ it was just a stupid, fake game and _did_ expect one of her friends to reach out and grab her or something but it didn’t calm her in the least bit. On the third chant the light of the candle went out and Clarke tried to hold in a squeal. _Anyone could’ve done that._

 

She feels a hand latch onto hers but it wasn’t meant to scare her. Their fingers laced and she knew it was for the other person’s comfort. “That wasn’t so hard.” Finn laughed and switched on the lights himself.

As the lights flickered on the hand in Clarke's hand drops and she looks to her right, knowing that it was Lexa who grabbed onto her. A faint feel remained on Clarke’s hand of long, thin fingers.

 

The door opened and the group filed out and back into the livingroom. “I’m next,” Jasper calls out as he plops down on a couch. “I dare you to let us go through your phone for hmm, 10 minutes.” Clarke’s eyes narrow at the boy. “Oh, you’re evil.” He shrugs as a smile plays on his face. She contemplates taking the hits and then decides she doesn’t have _much_ on there. She hands the phone to him and her friends circle the boy.

 

As the time gets closer to the end, Octavia gets her hands on it. Clarke tries not to look too panicked because she _knew_ Octavia knew where she hid her embarrassing stuff. “Okay, time’s up.” she says and snatches the device out of Octavia’s hand but she knew that smirk and Octavia had some information.

 

“I see that you facebook stalk Lexa a lot.” the brunette teases in a low whisper. “I dare you to hook up with her by morning.” Octavia grabs Raven and pulls her off before Clarke could even say anything.

 

“Okay.” Bellamy says, gaining the others attention. He looks to Clarke with a smirk. “Honestly, I’m tired of seeing you in my clothes so… I dare you to give us a striptease.” Clarke's eyes widen. _This pervert! Why am I surprised?_ “Come on, just a minute, easy 60 seconds.” He moves over to the stereo and connects his phone, playing some random song and sitting in the love seat.

 

Clarke lets out a sigh and hangs her thumbs on the suspenders. _I might as well use this for Octavia’s dare._ Clarke looks at Lexa as she slips them off of her shoulders and then slowly reaches for the bottom of her shirt. Her hips move to the music and she takes off the polo, letting it drop to the ground. She thanked whatever heavens existed that gave her the idea of leaving her black tank top on under the shirt. Clarke’s thumbs move to the pants when time is called.

 

She lets out a sigh of relief as she slumps to the ground. “Who’s next?”

 

Clarke sat in the center of the room, friends circling her and a blindfold covering her face. _Of course Raven would give me this dare._ Her ears focused in on the movement and giggles floating around and she wondered who they would choose.

 

_“I dare you to blindfold yourself and guess the kiss of someone we choose. If you guess wrong you have to take 3 shots of Jasper's special concoction.”_

 

The chosen person slowly came closer to Clarke. _I know that smell._ The blondes heart fluttered as she realized she would get the chance to kiss _Lexa_ again. The first time was a long kept secret kept between the two girls when Lexa initiated it and Clarke painfully rejected her.

 

_“I can’t. I can’t deal with a relationship right now.” The blondes heart broke as the words slipped past her lips because honestly, she did like Lexa back but she had just got out of a relationship with Finn. The break up was brutal and left her wounded and she knew she had to repair herself before she gave anyone the chance to steal her heart again._

 

Honestly Clarke meant to bring up the situation with Lexa again, now that she was better and on good terms with the long haired boy but it seemed that Lexa moved on from her. Only recently had the brunette broken up with her girlfriend Costia, the girl claimed that there was just _something_ about Lexa that she wasn’t comfortable with and couldn’t stay with her. Clarke thinks she’s stupid.

 

Lips drew closer, scents of Raspberry Lemonade Blistex filled nostrils, confirming who was chosen for Clarke and she smirked. Their lips close together, Lexa’s bottom lip between Clarkes and the blonde pushes forward. They kiss again, and again. Clarke bites Lexa’s bottom lip and draws it in. The brunette holds back a moan, remembering that there _were_ other people in the room and that she wouldn’t live it down if she let it slip. Clarke’s hand comes up and rests on her jaw as the kiss deepens.

 

“Cheater!” The two break apart, Clarke turning in the direction of the exclamation and Lexa’s eyes train on the blonde, eyes glazed over. “She touched her jaw, of course she knows who it is _now._ ” Raven complains.

 

“ _Not_ true!” Clarke argues. “I knew it was Lexa before we even kissed.” The brunette rolls her eyes, not caring that the person it was directed to couldn’t see it.

 

Clarke took off her blindfold, blinking her eyes as they adjusting to the light again. She looked at Lexa and saw the blush on her cheeks and sheepish look. _Note to self, kiss her again when we’re alone._ Clarke licked her lips, still tasting Lexa on them.

 

“And how did you know that?” Raven argues, folding her arms across her chest. The group stared at the two in the circle and Clarke blushed and looked at the burnette. _Should I tell them?_ She tries to use her eyes to send the thought but Lexa’s eyes didn’t give a clear answer.

 

Raven cleared her throat, reminding the two that she asked a question. “Shut up, I could smell her Blisterx.” Clarke says and rolls her eyes, still desperate to seem casual. _Raven probably already knows._ She glances to Octavia who has a shit eating grin plastered on her face. _Fuck you._ She sends through her mind and then turns to Raven who has the same expression as the younger Blake. _Yeah, she knows._

 

Clarke decides to ignore her two friends and hopes to god they didn’t bring anyone else into this. “Who’s next?” No one says anything. “I think it’s just Anya, Lexa and Octavia left.” Bellamy says, looking around the room. Clarke looks to Anya and Lexa. “Octavia already gave me a dare.” Her cheeks blush red. “So it’s just you two.” She sends them both desperate looks, hopeful they remember their unofficial deal that could or could not be held up on. “I’ll go.” Anya says and then looks around the room.

 

Anya’s eyes look between Lexa and Clarke and then a smirk spreads across her face as an idea pops into her head. _No, don’t tell me she’s in on it too._ “I dare you to let someone here give you a hickie. Anyone you choose.” _Yeah, she’s soo in it too. Shit._ “Listen…” Clarke begins but stops the second she sees Finn and Jasper get up. “STOP!” She holds her hands out in defense. “I’ll do the fucking dare. Keep your hands to yourself. God.” Clarke huffs out and relaxes once again when they sit down.

 

“So who do you pick?” Octavia asks with a raised eyebrow and a knowing grin. “Okay… I know who  I’m going to choose.” Clarke sighs. “But I’m gonna go ahead and tell you each why I’m _not_ choosing you in hopes it makes me seem less like a spaz.” They all laugh and wait. “Not Raven because she’s with Finn, not Finn because he’s gross.” They laugh and once again the boy feigns hurt. “Not Monty because he’s obviously gay, not Jasper because he’s _Jasper_.” The dark haired boy only burps in reply. “See? Jasper.”

 

She laughs and then looks at Bellamy. “ _Not_ Bell because he’s like a brother and totally has a crush on Anya.” Bellamy’s eyes go wide at Clarke’s words. He didn’t tell her that and he _really_ didn’t expect her to just tell everyone like it was her’s to tell. He doesn’t deny it. Bellamy’s and Anya’s eyes meet. “She likes him back.” She says with a simple shrug and looks at Octavia. “Not _that_ because-” Clarke fakes throwing up and the brunette rolls her eyes. “Fuck off.”

 

Clarke finally looks to Lexa, green eyes wide as she realizes that she’s the only one Clarke hasn’t said no to. “I pick Lexa but I refuse to let you perverts watch.” she stands and reaches for Lexa’s hand. The brunette takes it, standing up next to Clarke and letting her pull her away from the group. “We’ll be in Octavia's room.” Clarke says, throwing a smile over her shoulder. The younger Blake lets out a groan. “Don’t ruin my sheets, please.” she yells out in desperation.

 

“So…” Clarke says once the two are alone in the room. The lights are still shut off and Clarke thinks that if they come on this’ll all seem _too_ real and Lexa will flee. She’s wrong. The little light from the sky is what brightens the room just a bit. It creates an almost romantic atmosphere.

 

“So…” The brunette says back, obviously awkward but with no plans of leaving. “I’m sorry you got roped into all _this._ ” Clarke says and sits on the queen sized bed. Lexa only shrugs. “It was my friend who kind of forced this.” She joins Clarke on the bed. Nervous hands fumbled upon each other. Clarke mimics the girls shrug from only a moment ago and then she stops the moving phalanges before they knot together.

 

“Are you nervous, cause I am.” Clarke confesses, the beating in her chest becoming too much and all she _really_ wants to do is just _kiss_ the girl. Lexa nods, afraid what’ll come out if she speaks. “Same.” They laugh and Lexa speaks although her voice is lighter than it normally is. “You said that.” Clarke smiles at the girl. “Yeah.”

 

The blonde looks at their hands and see that their fingers intertwined for the second time that night. “Lexa.” she says and then looks at the brunette. Blue eyes reach for green and Clarke’s heart rate feels like it doubles. “I like you. A lot.” she says and her cheeks burn bright and hot at the confession. Lexa’s eyes widen slightly and her heart feels the same way. “I like you too.” She bites the back of her teeth, jaw becoming more prominent as she suddenly feels stupid for expressing her feelings.

Clarke reaches out and cups her jaw with her hand. Slowly their lips come closer until finally connecting once again. They kiss a few times, soft lips, eyes closed and chests heaving. Clarke is first to introduce tongue, running hers across Lexa’s bottom lip in hopes of gaining access. She gets it. As tongues fight for dominance Lexa presses harder into Clarke. The two fall back on the bed, Clarke on bottom with Lexa’s body perfectly molding into her. The blonde’s arms wrap around Lexa’s waist and her hands come up to rest on each of the girl’s shoulder blades.

 

Clarke tips her head up and Lexa kisses from just behind Clark's ear, all the way down to her pulse point before nipping and sucking on it. Clarke tires to hold back moans and tightens her hold on the girl. It’s only then that she feels the bulge growing in Lexa’s pants as their centers press together. _That must be what Costia broke up with her for having… She’s so stupid._ The blonde is brought out of her thoughts as Lexa admires her work on Clarke’s neck.

 

Lexa clears her throat. “Well… I did it.” Her breathing is still off and she can feel the straining in her jeans and hopes to god that Clarke hasn’t noticed. She knows she has. Clarke lets out a breathy sigh. “Do we have to stop?” Her cheeks are red and she feels kind of stupid for asking but she _really_ wants this to continue. “Uh, “ Lexa lets the sound exit her mouth, unsure but not moving from her position.

 

“Clarke, I have to tell you-” Clarke senses the nervousness in the older girl’s words and decides to cut her off. “I know.” She says. “It doesn’t change anything.” Lexa is surprised. Costia took off running the moment she felt it. She called her a freak. “Really?” Clarke nods, a smile on her face. “Now will you kiss me?” Lexa lets her expression match the blondes and then leans down and connects their lips once again.

 

Clarke grinds into the girl, body clenching as she’s desperate for some kind of relief. “Can I?” she hears Lexa asks and she feels the brunette’s hand at the bottom of her shirt. She nods. Lexa’s right hand slides up Clarke’s shirt until she comes into contact with Clarke's full, bra clad breast and gives a soft squeeze. Clarke lets out a short, breathy moan that’s really only loud enough for the two of them to hear. Lexa thinks it’s hot and her cock thinks so too. It continues to grow and is almost painful to keep in her pants at this point.

 

With Clarke’s breast in her hand, the desperate grinding and Clarke moaning into her mouth, Lexa’s on the verge of losing control. Her hand slips under the bra and Lexa runs a palm over Clarke’s nipple. Her fingers find the bud, lightly pinching and twisting them, loving how they harden under her touch. Her lips re-attach to Clarke’s neck and she can _feel_ the humming in the back of blonde’s throat. “Lexa.” She gasps out and the brunette has to squeeze her eyes shut to keep in control.

 

She feels Clarke’s hands slip under her shirt and suddenly the blonde’s nails are lightly scratching at her back. “Please Lexa.” Her hips buck up and she moans at the contact. Lexa’s left hand meets the other breast and gives it equal attention as her lips go back to Clarke’s. She lets her hands slip out and around the blonde. The unhooks the bra. It loosens around the blonde’s chest, no longer supporting her.

 

Lexa makes a decision that’s brave on her part and just goes to remove Clarke’s shirt entirely. She sits up and reaches for the bottom of the girl’s black tank top. Clarke lets her remove it and then her bra. The blonde thinks that she should feel more exposed than she actually does. Lexa thinks that Clarke is the most beautiful woman she’s ever seen in her life. No, _is_ the most beautiful woman she’s seen in her life. Her cock twitches and she’s got a real problem going on in her pants.

 

Lexa looks down at the full breasts below her and decides to ignore the straining in her pants. _This could be my only chance to do this._ She leans down and takes one of Clarke’s nipples in her mouth and the blonde arches into her. “Hmm Lexa.” she moans, encouraging Lexa.

 

Clarke thinks she could cum just from this, but she’d prefer not to. Her hips buck up but with the position lexa’s in there’s nothing to grind against. She lets out a whine and moves her hands to Lexa’s lower back. She pulls the brunette down and Lexa has to let go of the nipple in her mouth. Their chests lay pressed together and their mouths reattach.

 

Clarke’s hands find the bottom of Lexa’s shirt and she urges to get rid of it. Lexa complies, sitting back and pulling the fabric over her head. Clarke meets her, sitting up and kisses her lips. Clarke’s kisses trail from lips to the firm jawline to her neck and down her chest, loving the way Lexa’s breathing gets out of control. She wraps her legs around Lexa’s lower back and pulls her down to kiss her lips again.

 

Minutes pass of kissing when Lexa finally lets her hand trail down Clarke’s stomach. Long fingers make a soft path down until they’re stopped by the horrendous pants Clarke was forced to wear. “Let's get these off of you?” Lexa’s voice is still soft but not because she’s nervous, _she still is,_ but because she feels safe with Clarke and there’s no reason to show the controlling and dominant side that she normally does.

 

Clarke’s throat is dry. She nods and watches Lexa unbutton the pants and slowly pull down the zipper. It’s an unnecessary thing to do since they were _way_ too big for her but it was incredibly erotic and Clarke was long past _turned on_ if possible.

 

She lifts her hips as Lexa pulls down the pants, exposing sky blue panties with an embarrassing wet mark on them. Clarke blushes red and Lexa bites her lip. “You’re so beautiful.” she breaths out, not believing that she was doing _this_ with Clarke Griffin. _God._

“Can I…” Clarke’s eyes gesture to Lexa’s pants, the large outlined phallus catching her eye. Lexa swallows. “Sure, if you want.” Clarke sits up and fingers automatically go to work on the belt buckle. She pulls the leather out from the loops and throws it on the ground with their other clothes. Then her hands to to the button, popping it open and then the zipper. Lexa grows impossibly harder. She knows she’s going to cum soon but doesn’t want to ruin this. She wants Clarke to cum first.

 

She lets the blonde get her pants off but doesn’t let her touch her yet. Clarke almost pouts but is stopped when Lexa kisses her. The blonde is back on the bed and Lexa trails kisses down her stomach, a sort of fire is ignited with each kiss.

 

Lexa gets to Clarke’s thighs, kissing and teasing them and loving the way Clarke moans. Their friends can probably hear them. Lexa lightly bites at the flesh and sucks the skin beneath her lips, leaving hickies there too. “Lex, please.” Clarke moans as the brunett gets to her center and then moves away. “Fuck I can’t handle teasing.” She gasps out. Clarke rolls her eyes when she feels Lexa smirk into her thighs.

 

The brunette finally decided Clarke’s had enough teasing and reaches for the blondes panties. Hands on her hips, she hooks her fingers on either side and pulls them down. Clarke’s wet, like not guy trying to sound sexy wet, like _wet._ Everything. Lexa’s cock aches to be buried inside of her. _Not yet._

 

Lexa positions herself so she’s between Clarke’s legs, eye level with her glistening pussy and has to take a deep breath before she cums all over herself. Once she thinks she’s alright, Lexa lets her right hand come around. The brunettes fingers lightly brush over the tender area and Clarke gasps, chest heaving even more. “Please Lexa.”

 

Lexa’s mouth attaches to Clarke’s pussy, tongue tasting the wetness and goes over the throbbing clit. She takes the bud into her mouth and sucks on it, letting her tongue swirl around it and loving the way Clarke’s thighs tighten around her. The blonde it moaning, on the verge of cuming and doesn’t care if her friends can hear everything happening in the room. _Serves them right._ Clarke doesn't last long and cums, toes curling, body rigid and gasping out moans.

 

Lexa smiles. Not _only_ did she make Clarke cum but she did it without bursting out in her briefs. Clarke calms and sends Lexa a smile. “Wow, that was amazing.” Her breathing is still raged. Clarke pulls Lexa up to kiss her and their bodies press together. This time when Clarke goes to touch Lexa she lets her.

 

Clarke’s left hand finds its way into Lexa’s briefs and she nearly lets out a moan when she feels Lexa’s hard cock in her hand. Lexa holds herself up on wobbly hands as her eyes slam shut and she tries to control her breathing. “It’s so warm.” she says, more so to herself than Lexa but the brunette nods.

 

Clarke gives it an experimental tug, earning a gasp from Lexa. The brunette tries to control herself but her hips really have a mind of their own and she bucks into the blonde’s hand.

 

Clarke strokes the girl again and then again. Lexa’s arms give out and she barely catches herself before she crushes Clarke. Clarke wouldn’t mind it if Lexa did. The blonde pulls her hand away and reaches behind Lexa, grasping her ass cheeks in her hands and giving a squeeze before moving to the edge of Lexa’s briefs. She tugs at them until their past Lexa’s ass and then the brunette does the rest of the work to get them down.

 

Clarke resumes her strokes and Lexa cums in less than a minute all over Clarke’s stomach. Her chest heaves as her eyes slam shut. She moans. “Fuck.” Her hips still twitch.

 

When Lexa’s eyes open she blushes mad red as she sees the mess she made on Clarke. “I’m so sorry.” She says in a panic as she looks for something to clean the blonde up with. Clarke laughs. “It’s alright.” The blonde shrugs and leans over and opens Octavia’s night stand where she knows the girl keeps tissues. “It was hot.” Clarke admits and cleans herself off. She throws the tissues in the trash can next to the bed. She goes to shut the drawer when she sees a row of foil packets. _Tisk tisk Octavia._ Clarke rips one off and turns back to Lexa. “If you want to.” she bites her lip as she shows off the condom.

 

Lexa’s breathing picks up again. “Uh, yeah.” she rasps out and then looks at her semi hard on. Clarke looks at it too. “I’ve got you.” She rolls the brunette over so she’s on top and then kisses down Lexa’s chest, much like what she did to Clarke before. She stops when she gets to Lexa’s cock and takes the head into her mouth. Lexa moans at the warm, wet heat wrapped around her. Clarke used her tongue to tease around the head and then took half of Lexa’s cock in her mouth. She lets it pop out of her mouth as she feels it grow and is afraid she’ll gag if she kept going. _That would be embarrassing._

 

Clarke does it again and again, nearly taking the whole thing in her mouth before letting it slip off. “Okay.” She says when Lexa is fully hard and opens the condom wrapper. She slips it onto Lexa’s cock and then moves to straddle Lexa’s waist. “Wait.” Lexa says and sits up from her spot on the bed. “I want to be on top. For the first time at least.” She blushes. Clarke lies down on the bed and lets Lexa move between her legs. The brunette hooks clarke’s left leg over her hip and slowly guides her cock to Clarke’s entrance.

 

Clarke leans up and brings Lexa into a kiss as the brunette enters her. She’s tight but it feels _good._ Clarke lets out a moan at the feeling. Lexa is big and she feels stretched. “Slow.” She moans out and Lexa complies. Slowly, inch by inch Lexa buries herself in Clarke’s wet heat, moaning loud herself and is surprised she hasn’t cum already. Clarke pulses around her and it takes everything in her not to pound into Clarke hard. Once she’s all the way inside the blonde she pauses, letting the both of the adjust before pulling out a few inches and then back in. “Umph.” Clarke moans, loving the way Lexa feels inside of her. “You can go faster.” she says and Lexa does. Slick heat squeezes around her in just the right way. “Yes, Lex.” Lexa pounds faster, working them both up until they’re both spilling over in ecstasy. Clarke tightens around Lexa’s cock as she comes and Lexa spills into the condom. She falls on top of Clarke, chests heaving and eyes shut tightly. “Hmmm…” Clarke hums as she comes down from her high.

 

Once both of them catch their breath and calm down Lexa sits up. She slowly pulls out and then takes off the condom, tying it and throwing it in the trash. She lies down next to Clarke, the blonde’s eyes are shut but Lexa knows she’s awake because of the smile on her face.

 

“Will you be my girlfriend?” Lexa asks before her mind has time to process the words slipping out of her mouth. She’s stunned that they came out and before she could even say anything Clarke answers. “Yes.” Lexa smiles and leans over to kiss her _girlfriend._ “Happy birthday Clarke.”

 

The blonde kisses her and then looks over at the alarm clock on the night stand. It’s 3:24 am. “I wonder what they’re doing.” Clarke says, knowing that they wouldn’t be asleep _this early._ Lexa shrugs. “I kind of don’t care.” Clarke chuckles and kisses the brunette again. And again.

 

Their kiss heats up quickly and Clarke finds herself straddling Lexa, rubbing on her cock and loving the way it feels under her as it hardens. “Again?” Lexa jokes but puts her hands on Clarke’s hips, keeping them firmly in place. “Yeah.” Clarke gasps out. Lexa goes to grab another condom when Clarke speaks up. “Hold on.” She says, breathless and takes a hold of Lexa’s cock. She gives it a few strokes before guiding it to her entrance. “Wait Clarke-” Lexa’s words are lost in a moan when she feels Clarke's wet walls around her bare. “Just for a minute and then we can put one on.” she says through closed eyes as she buries Lexa inside of her.

 

“Hmmm, yes.” Clarke whines out, head tipped back and hands on Lexa’s tight stomach. She grinds into Lexa and suddenly the thought of letting Lexa pulls out becomes something she knows she’s going to break. She wants to _feel_ the brunette come inside of her. “Yes.” She lets part of it slip out before pushing it back in.

 

Lexa’s panting and she knows she’s close. “Hmm Clarke, I’m - I’m gonna cum soon.” she says and clenches her eyes shut. “Yeah?” Clarke says and keeps moving, cock slipping in and out of her. “Touch me Lexa, I wanna cum with you.” Lexa’s mind is clouded. She doesn’t care that this isn’t safe anymore.

 

The brunettes hand comes around and her fingers rub tight circles around Clarke’s clit. The blonde clenched around her and she knows she’s doing it right. Clarke’s hips move and her pussy throbs, waiting for a release. Clarke cums the moment she feels Lexa spill inside of her. She falls on top of the girl, twitching slightly as the feeling takes over her.

Clarke lets Lexa’s softening cock slip out of her along with a majority of her cum. Clarke moans as Lexa kisses her and rolls them over so they're on their sides.  Lexa pulls away and grabs tissues out the drawer to clean the both of them. It works for the most part.

 

Clarke rests her head on Lexa’s shoulder. “Sorry, you just felt _so_ good inside of me.” Clarke says as she wraps an arm around Lexa’s side. “It’s alright, we’ll have to get you a Plan B or something.” Lexa yawns, exhausted. She falls asleep, warm with Clarke in her arms.  _Maybe it was a good idea to come here._

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think. I literally worked on this for three months so please, tell me how I did.
> 
> Find me on Tumbler at:
> 
> isofficiallyoffended  
> clexa-sin  
> goodearthcleaveage


End file.
